


Caído

by Pigde07



Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Semi AU, aristemo, mmtf2, ángeles caídos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigde07/pseuds/Pigde07
Summary: Un nuevo ángel nació en los cielos.... eso solo indicaba que un humano murió en la tierra.
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López
Kudos: 1





	Caído

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada también en Wattpad.

Un ángel descansaba en la nube más alta viendo hacia la tierra, recordando el tiempo en el que él vivió y como su vida se terminó a tan temprana edad. Temo tenía apenas dieciséis años cuando falleció a causa de una enfermedad rara que diagnosticaron demasiado tarde. Recuerda las noches interminables de llanto, pidiéndole al cielo que le permitiera vivir, que él no quería morir, era muy joven.

"Ven acá, Temo. Deja de ver hacia abajo, terminaras por caer." Diego toco su hombro tomándolo desprevenido y deslizándose hacia un lado de la nube, temiendo caer, desplego sus grandes alas y voló más alto.

"¡Me asustaste Diego!" exclamo con su corazón desbocado. "Pude haber caído"

"Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, sabes que estar aquí en las nubes es muy peligroso, vamos a casa."

"Ya lo sé, es solo que..."

Temo no termino de decir lo que estaba diciéndole a Diego, cuando Gabriel llegó agitado hacia ellos. Gabriel no llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, era uno de los más jóvenes.

"Nació un nuevo ángel" sonrió con tristeza el de cabello rizado mientras miraba a sus amigos.

"Querrás decir que un humano murió." Dijo Temo con amargura.

"Temo, por favor..." ese fue Diego.

"Lo siento, me da mucha tristeza cada que un ángel nace aquí, porque eso quiere decir que alguien allá abajo perdió a un ser querido."

El de cabello castaño dejo atrás al de ojos verdes y al de cabello rizado, desplego sus alas y voló hacia el recinto donde los demás ángeles se encontraban. Seguido de él llegaron los dos chicos.

"Vamos a conocer al nuevo ángel." Dijo Gabriel jalando del brazo a sus amigos y metiéndose entre las demás personas para poder ver.

Temo siento el pequeño dolor al estrellarse en la espalda de Gabriel, este había parado muy repentinamente. Lo mismo paso con Diego. El castaño noto como los hombros de su amigo se pusieron rígidos y comenzó a temblar levemente. No pudo decir nada cuando él rizado ya estaba corriendo al nuevo ángel.

"¡Polita!" Temo y Diego intercambiaron una mirada significativa y caminaron hacia su amigo. "Qué te pasó, ¿Ari y Arqui están bien?"

Gabriel no dejo que Polita contestara y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y dejo caer un par de lágrimas mientras una aturdida Polita le regresaba el abrazo.

"Yo... ellos están bien, están bien, estábamos en la privada e íbamos a salir... yo olvide algo dentro y regresé a mi departamento... lo tome y...y" la voz se entrecorto "y ahora estoy aquí, sé que morí."

"Volviste a nacer, Polita." Gabriel dijo mientras abrazaba aquella figura que su esposa tanto amaba. "Y Ari y Arqui van a ser fuertes, ellos lo son."

"Si, ellos lo son."

Temo y Diego se alejaron un poco después de escuchar el intercambio de palabras, todos alrededor se disiparon y dejaron a Gabriel y a Polita para que se tranquilizaran, ambos lloraban un poco y todos sabían la sensación de estar ahí por primera vez. Temo aun lo recordaba y eso que él tenía muchísimos años ahí.

"Qué bonito, pero que triste que se hayan tenido que encontrar así" Dijo el de ojos verdes posando una de sus manos en el hombre del castaño "¿Estás bien?"

"Si..."

Diego no dijo nada cuando vio a su amigo expandir sus alas y volar lejos de él, solo lo miro marcharse y volvió su mirada a Gabriel.

Por su lado Temo voló de nuevo hacia las nubes y decidió posarse en la que estaba más cerca de la tierra, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto por los humanos. Cerro sus ojos y busco a la familia de Polita, los encontró no muy lejos y miro dentro. A veces ser un ángel tenía sus beneficios.

Había un chico de cabellos rizados vestido completamente de ropas oscuras, tenía en su regazo a un niño de probablemente cuatro añitos, a su costado estaba un joven de barba que abrazaba por los hombros al de cabello rizado. Los tres lloraban en silencio mientras una urna en la que supo estarían las cenizas de la señora Polita.

A Temo le dolió en su corazón y le puso triste ver la carita de tristeza de todos los que acompañaban a la familia del chico rizado, sus alas desplegaron de nuevo y voló hacia su dormitorio...

.

.

.

Después de la llegada de la señora Amapola, Temo tomaba unos minutos de su tiempo, antes o después de realizar sus actividades, para observar al rizado en la tierra, cada día Temo miraba como sacaba adelante a su hermanito menor, como se tomaba de la mano del joven Eduardo para apoyarse en lo que pudieran.

Pero también lo vio llorar por las noches en la soledad de su habitación, el castaño miraba lo solo que Aristóteles se sentía, no tenía a nadie en que apoyarse, todos habían seguido con su vida, Arquímedes comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, a ser un niño feliz otra vez, pero Aristóteles cada vez se miraba más apagado, intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien y a todos engañaba, pero Temo lo miraba cuando se rompía, cuando miraba con coraje la navaja y la volvía a dejar en su botiquín... cada noche era lo mismo y Temo tenía miedo que en algún momento el rizado hiciera algo.

.

.

.

"Es que tengo que hacer algo Diego, el chico está a nada de cometer una tontería" Temo caminaba de un lado hacia otro en el dormitorio de su amigo "No que se hacer, y no quiero decirle a nadie porque me van a regañar"

"Pues sí, con razones. Sé que no está prohibido ver a los humanos, pero si ellos te llegan a ver..."

"Ya lo sé, Diego, ya lo sé..." Temo suspiro "pero en serio a ese chico le queda mucho por vivir, es tan bonito y tiene tan bonitos sentimientos..."

"¿Te estas enamorando de él, Temo?"

"Yo... no, no lo sé... nunca me he enamorado antes. Yo morí antes de..." el castaño negó. No le gustaba recordar su antigua vida ni tampoco su temprana muerte

"Yo creo que si lo estás haciendo..." Diego sonrió con calidez, pero después borro su sonrisa soltando un suspiro lastimero. "Sabes que si él se quita la vida no vendrá, aquí ¿verdad?" Temo asintió "y ya no podrás verlo otra vez..."

"Se eso también, también me sé las reglas" Temo se sentó en el suelo de la habitación "y no quiero que lo haga, no quiero que desperdicie su vida... ni que termine con ella."

Diego se sentó junto a su amigo y lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido mientras su amigo los cobijaba con sus grandes alas color beige.

"Estarías dispuesto a..."

"¿A caer?" Diego asintió "No lo sé, eso implicaría no volver aquí... y no verlos nunca más."

"Pero conocerías el amor, tendrías una vida ahí abajo..."

"Y me condenaría a vagar por la tierra por el resto de la existencia"

Diego ya no dijo nada y Temo se lo pensó verdaderamente...

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba ahí, mirando al rizado llorar por las noches, sintiéndose cada vez más y más impotente. Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al darse cuenta de la decisión en el rostro de Ari, si el no hacía algo, Aristóteles terminaría con su vida, su determinación era absoluta. Temo tenía miedo.

El castaño voló a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Diego, sabía que Gabriel y Polita estarían con él, pues habían hecho una bonita copla, una familia elegida. Temo nunca le había mencionado a la señora que observaba casi a diario (la verdad es que diario) a su hijo, y mucho menos que Ari tenía pensamientos y acciones suicidas.

"¡Diego!" Temo entro casi derribando la puerta con la cara empapada en lágrimas, Diego salto rápidamente a atraparlo mientras las alas del castaño cedían por el cansancio.

"Temo, ey, qué pasa" Diego buscaba heridas en su amigo, pero no encontraba nada "qué sucede."

"Él lo va a hacer, Diego" dijo en un llanto ahogado. "va a terminar con su vida."

Diego comprendió todo y miro a Polita y a Gabriel quienes no sabían de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Un humano?" Pregunto Gabriel. Diego asintió

"¿El vendrá aquí si lo hace?" cuestiono Polita tímidamente tratando de comprender que es lo que estaba pasando. Diego negó mientras aun sostenía a Temo esperando a que sus propias piernas pudieran sostenerlo.

"No, los humanos que terminan con su vida suelen quedar en el limbo. No pueden entrar aquí, pero tampoco puede ir ahí abajo. Es... es complicado..."

"Vagan el resto del tiempo por la tierra como almas en pena, muchos terminan lo bastante corrompidos y son ejecutados." Añadió Gabriel "no es bonito, no... nadie se merece eso."

"¿Por qué es tan importante para Temo?" cuestiono Polita esta vez comprendiendo un poco "¿Es alguien a quien él conoce?"

Temo decidió en ese momento hablar.

"Nadie que yo conociera sigue con vida... yo... yo fallecí hace más de ochenta años."

"igual que yo"

Amapola guardó silencio.

"Morí por una enfermedad que no fue diagnosticada a tiempo, no había muchos medicamentos... eran tiempos diferentes..."

"¿Entonces por qué es tan importante, Temo?" murmuro Gabriel "Qué te tiene tan destrozado."

Temo intercambio una mirada con Diego, quien solamente asintió para que prosiguiera. Eran sus amigos.

"Porque me enamoré de él."

Polita tomo las manos del castaño con delicadeza, mientras Diego se hacía a un lado.

"Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?" pregunto Polita, Temo negó "¿Qué más pasa mi niño?"

El castaño rio para sus adentros, el bien podría ser su padre.

"Él tiene lo que yo una vez rogué, Polita. Tiene una vida, no está enfermo el solo..." Temo se tragó el nudo. "El solo te perdió y perdió las ganas de vivir."

Amapola parpadeo, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas comprendiendo.

"Mi Aris..." Temo asintió "Tengo que ir ahí e impedirlo." Polita fue retenida por los brazos de Gabriel, a quien la noticia también había tomado desprevenido. El primo de su esposa... no, Ari no podía hacerlo.

"No puedes..." Temo negó "no puedes caer, acabas de nacer. Es imposible, solo te lastimaras y volverás aquí arriba. Lo intenté cuando llegué... Pero" el castaño derramo lagrimas que quemaban "pero ahora puedo, y lo haré. Voy a caer."

"Temo si te conviertes en un caído no volverás aquí. No.... No volveremos a vernos." Gabriel murmuro "es mi primo, pero, no quiero que vages por la tierra..."

"Lo haré, Gabo. Caeré porque no puedo permitir que el haga esa atrocidad. Tiene a muchísima gente que lo ama, tiene a su padre, a su hermanito menor, también a su padrastro... y me tiene a mí, yo lo amo."

Polita abrazo fuertemente a Temo mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

"Gracias."

Temo no respondió solo abrazo fuerte a sus amigos y les dijo lo mucho que los amaba y que los extrañaría mucho. Extendió sus alas y voló fuera de la habitación del castaño.

El tiempo pasaba completamente diferente en la tierra y esperaba llegar a tiempo y poder impedirlo. Se sentó en la nube que más abajo estaba, mirando hacia abajo con las piernas colgando y sus alas ligeramente extendidas. Antes de que temo se lanzara vio a Polita llegar junto a Diego...

"¡Temo!" grito Polita mientras se acercaba a él "dile a Ari que el corazón nunca se equivoca y que lo amo por favor."

"Lo haré, los quiero mucho."

Y Temo cayó.

.

.

.

Aristóteles estaba destruido, nada tenía sentido en su vida desde que su madre falleció, ya había pasado más de un mes de su partida y todos habían seguido con su vida. Pero Ari no pudo, para él, su madre era su todo. Su mejor amiga, su doctora, su abogada, su persona favorita en el mundo, su... su corazón.

El rizado no podía más, el dolor era demasiado, no sabía cómo seguir con su vida sin su madre en ella.

"Ya te veré pronto mamá, solo en unos minutos."

El rizado tomo la navaja entre sus manos, solo dos líneas en forma vertical en sus muñecas y solo esperar unos minutos para por fin ir con su madre. La navaja toco solamente superficialmente su muñeca cuando alguien le cayó encima.

"Que dem..."

"¡No maldigas!" Temo se incorporó rápidamente y tomo la navaja que había caído a un lado de donde Aristóteles estaba sentado. "No lo hagas, no solucionas nada de esta manera."

Aristóteles se quedó en shock al ver el rostro del chico que estaba ahora frente a él. Era bastante bonito, sus pestañas negras y tupidas caían sobre sus mejillas cada que parpadeaba. Sus labios eran rosados y llamativos, su voz... su voz parecía de un ángel.

"Un ángel" murmuro Ari aun maravillado por Temo,

"Un ángel caído ahora" Ari frunció el ceño "¿lo dije o lo pensé?"

"Las... las dos" Aristóteles salió de su ensoñación "¿Quién eres y como llegaste a mi habitación?"

"Yo..." Temo realmente no pensó en eso "Soy Temo"

"Bueno Temo, tienes que irte yo... yo tengo que hacerlo ¿okey?"

"No puedes."

"Tengo que, mi madre... ella..."

"Si lo haces no iras a donde este ella, Ari."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Tú no sabes... ella me está esperando.... Yo tengo que..." el rizado comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Ella no te está esperando Ari ¿Okey? Ella quiere que seas feliz, no puede quitarte la vida, si lo haces, no tendrás la oportunidad de en el futuro de estar con ella... no podrás entrar al cielo si tú te quitas la vida."

"No, eso no es verdad. No sé quién eres, eso no ..."

"Ella me dijo que te dijera que el corazón nunca se equivoca y que te ama."

El rizado lloro más fuerte y se abrazó el pequeño ángel que tenía enfrente, no sabía quién era, ni que era o como había llegado ahí, pero necesitaba llorar en los brazos de alguien, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que se había tragado, todo lo que había escondido. Se quedó dormido en los brazos del castaño y este lo levanto del suelo y lo coloco en su cama, lo tapo con una frazada que encontró y se colocó a su lado derecho, cerca de él para transmitirle un poco de calor.

Cuando Aristóteles despertó no supo cómo había llegado a su cama, el solo recuerda haber tenido un sueño muy extraño donde un pequeño ángel lo abrazaba y... ¿de quién eran esos brazos que lo rodeaban? Giro su rostro para encontrar al ángel de la noche anterior abrazado a él, durmiendo. Aristóteles se acomodó un poco para verlo mejor.

Si, definitivamente ese era un ser hermoso.

El castaño despertó al sentirse observado y miro a Aris luego se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrazando, se sentó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Lo siento" murmuro el castaño.

"Está bien"

Un silencio los invadió y Aristóteles se sentó de igual manera.

"Perdón por llegar así ayer, literalmente caí y..."

"¿Caíste?" el castaño asintió. "¿Del cielo?" el castaño volvió a asentir "esto tiene que ser un sueño."

Temo sonrió y las mejillas de Ari se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Ese chico era hermoso de cualquier manera.

"Te puedo contar todo, si gustas."

El rizado asintió. "Por favor."

"Yo... yo vengo del cielo, soy un ángel. Y cuando tu mamá nació allá..."

"¿Mi mamá?" el castaño asintió "¿Cómo?"

"Cuando un humano que nunca hizo nada malo, y que su alma está envuelta en pureza muere aquí en la tierra... aparece en el cielo como un ángel. Los demás ángeles le llaman renacer, por eso, Polita es una recién nacida allá en el cielo, ella nació de nuevo como un ángel." El rizado lloraba en este punto, sabía que su mama era un ángel. "Cuando ella llego, se encontró con un amigo mío que se llama Gabriel..."

"Es el esposo de Dani, mi prima" murmuro el rizado entre lágrimas.

"Lo sé." Sonrió tomando inconscientemente la mano del rizado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Cuando supe que ellos eran familia yo corrí a la nube más baja y te busque, te mire por muchísimo tiempo."

"Acosador." Murmuro en broma el rizado.

"Ey, me preocupaba por ti ¿está bien? Siempre estaba pensando en ti, en tu hermanito. Siempre los estuve cuidando. Por eso me di cuenta que tu no estabas bien" Ari bajo la mirada y en un arranque de valor Temo se acomodó en su regazo y siguió hablando mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ari. Temo se dio cuenta que Ari no quería que lo viera "comencé a prestarte mucha atención, y me di cuenta que cada vez ibas cayendo más y más..."

"Yo..." Temo espero a que dijera algo más y cundo no fue así, siguió hablando.

"Ayer vi la determinación que tenías, sabía que si no hacía algo ibas a hacerlo de verdad. Le conté a mis amigos, y a tu madre... ella quiso caer..."

"¿Ella puede hacerlo?" murmuro.

"No en realidad. Un ángel recién nacido no puede caer... yo, yo lo comprobé a la mala." Temo desvió el tema "entonces cuando estabas a punto de caer decidí..."

"Decidiste caer tú en lugar de mi..."

"Fue un salto de fe. No podía dejar que lo hicieras..."

"¿Por qué pudiste caer ahora y no antes?" cuestiono Ari.

"Porque yo morí hace muchísimos años."

Ari guardo silencio por unos segundos "Cuántos."

"Me veo como un adolescente, pero realmente tengo como cien años."

"Eres viejo"

"Lo soy."

De nuevo un silencio los embargo, Aristóteles comenzó a pasar su mano con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de Temo.

"¿Qué significa ser un caído?"

"Un ángel caído es aquel que abandona su cielo y es condenado a vagar en la tierra por siempre, sin oportunidad de volver arriba..."

"¿Entonces por qué caíste?"

"Te lo dije, no iba a dejar que lo hicieras. No podía dejar que desperdiciaras tu vida, una vida que a mí me hubiera gustado tener... además..." Temo se cayó "no nada."

"¿Además de que?" murmuro el rizado, su corazón comenzaba a sentir paz "¿Cómo moriste?"

El castaño se tensó de pronto y Ari se maldijo internamente.

"Mmm, tenía una enfermedad muy rara, eran tiempos distintos, no pudieron encontrar el diagnóstico pronto y cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde" respondió al final "fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa... cada día era más difícil que el anterior, pero yo siempre pedía por un día más... yo no me quería marchar."

El rizado paró de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del castaño y el miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del rizado.

"Perdón" Temo negó, pero el rizado no lo dejo hablar "De verdad yo... estaba a punto de quitarme la mía sin pensar en muchas personas, al igual que tú que luchan por un día más... soy un egoísta."

"Puede" Temo asintió "pero estabas lleno de dolor, solo necesitabas una salida"

"Tu llegaste para salvarme"

"Un ángel egocéntrico se ve muy feo, pero sí. Lo hice."

El rizado rio.

"Me caíste del cielo."

"Literalmente."

"Aun no has respondido mi pregunta y sé que le estas dando vueltas."

"Mhm..." afirmo el castaño "es solo que, nunca me paso antes... no estaba como para eso, yo solo... no sé..."

"¿Qué pasa, mi ángel?"

"Me gusta cómo suena eso" confeso el castaño "como que me enamore de ti un poquito."

"Está bien." El rizado apretó más fuerte al castaño "veremos cómo va eso en el futuro."

El castaño guardo silencio y se separó del rizado.

"No va a haber un futuro, Ari" respondió Temo mientras se sentaba en la cama del rizado.

"¿Por qué no?" cuestiono el rizado confundido.

"Porque tú vas a envejecer y yo voy a quedarme así para siempre..."

.

.

.

El castaño siguió su vida en la tierra al lado del rizado, había conocido oficialmente a Arquímedes, a Eduardo, también había tenido el placer de conocer a su padre, o su suegro, como Ari lo había presentado.

"Oye Temo" murmuro el rizado un día que estaban solos en el departamento mientras cocinaban algo.

"Mande"

"¿Tienes alas?" el castaño se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que le cuestionara eso "¿o las perdiste cuando caíste?"

"Tengo" sonrió "pero la verdad no sé si puedas verlas. Nunca cuestione si un humano podría hacerlo."

"Muéstrame"

El castaño sonrió ante la emoción palpable del rizado. Extendió sus alas libremente y miro a su chico a los ojos... y miro, un brillo que jamás había visto ahí.

"Eres hermoso, mi ángel." Murmuro el rizado "puedo..."

El rizado fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, Temo escondió sus alas y espero a que el rizado regresara.

"Temo, hay un chico que dice que te conoce."

"Que me cono..."

El castaño volteo hacia la puerta de entrada y miro parcialmente al chico que acompañaba a Ari y cuando Ari se encamino de nuevo a su costado y Temo pudo ver de quien se trataba correctamente. Extendió sus alas nuevamente y voló ligeramente a los brazos del chico. Ari puso una mueca de incomodidad.

"¡Diego!" Temo abrazo con fuerza a su amigo mientras sus alas los envolvía. Comprimió sus alas y miro a su amigo a esos ojos verdes. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Caíste?"

"¿Él es un ángel también?" preguntó el rizado

"¿Él es del que estabas enamorado?"

La inocencia del castaño hizo que no se diera cuenta del verdadero tono de ambos chicos, uno con celos y el otro... bueno, Diego esperaba más.

"¡Si, él es Ari y no estaba, estoy enamorado de él!" dijo con una sonrisa que a Ari le hizo acelerar el corazón, mientras a Diego girar los ojos "Y si, él también es un ángel, Ari, pero Diego ¿Cómo es eso que no caíste? Entonces cómo es que estas aquí"

"Me mandaron por ti"

El corazón del rizado se aceleró ¿Temo se marcharía?

El corazón de Temo latió dos latidos erráticos. Él no se quería marchar.

.

.

.

El rizado se sentía solo, Temo se había marchado hace dos días de nuevo al cielo, le prometió volver, pero Ari no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera, en cambio, le pidió que abrazara fuertemente a su madre, el que podía y dejo un efímero beso en su frente... El castaño lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que volvería pronto...

Cinco días después de que el castaño se marchó, Ari comenzó a sentir que no volvería, pero lo hizo.

"Hola Ari" murmuro el castaño fuera de la puerta del departamento "¿No me vas a dejar entrar?"

"Si, sí. Por supuesto" Ari se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar "yo pensé que..." dejo las palabras al viento.

"Ya"

"Pero aquí estas"

"Pero aquí estoy" el castaño le sonrió "¿No vas a preguntarme que dijo tu madre?"

"Si, ¿Qué dijo?"

"Que te ama y que está orgullosa de que sigas adelante."

El castaño sonrió y abrazo fuertemente al castaño y beso sus labios. Fue cuando se separó de él que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No se habían besado antes, eran más abrazos y roces de manos que algo más, las cosas no avanzaban por el temor de Temo de que Ari envejecería y Temo se quedaría ahí para siempre.

"¿No me vas a preguntar para que me querían?"

El rizado asintió "¿Para qué te llamaron?"

El castaño llevo a Ari hacia el puff que se encontraba en media sala, Temo nunca entendería la decoración de su departamento, pero le gustaba así. Sentó a Ari y el tomo asiento en sus piernas, no le importo nada más.

"Me dijeron que podía regresar allá arriba" murmuro mientras pasaba sus dedos por los rizos de Ari "que el motivo por el que había caído era admirable"

"Así que vienes a despedirte" respondió Ari cerrando los ojos.

"Mmm, no en realidad. Me dieron otra alternativa también." Ari abrió sus ojos y miro directamente a los de Temo.

"Cuál otra alternativa."

"Renunciar a mis alas y ser un humano" dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del rizado "Así que eso hice"

"¿Renunciaste a tus alas?"

"Mhm" asintió el castaño.

"¿Por qué?" el rizado miraba estupefacto a su castaño.

"Porque aquí esta lo que en verdad amo. Me están dando la oportunidad de vivir que hace ochenta años no tuve." Murmuro tocando con su mano libre la mejilla de Ari "porque me están permitiendo vivir con el amor de mi vida hasta que me haga una pasita junto a él."

El rizado envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de su chico.

"¿Entonces ya vas a ser mi novio ahora sí?" cuestiono el rizado.

"Bueno, sí, por qué no. No es como si no fueras el amor de mi vida de todos modos."

El rizado rio fuertemente esta vez y beso (ahora sí) como siempre había querido a su novio... su novio, que bonito se escuchaba aquello.

"Oye amor..." murmuro tiempo después el rizado.

"Mhm" respondió el castaño.

"Cuando nos toque partir ¿podrás regresar nuevamente al cielo?"

"Haberte salvado tubo sus recompensas mi vida" sonrió "me prometieron regresarme mis alas, exactamente las mismas y la posibilidad de estar donde está tu madre... por supuesto que a ti también, solo hay que ser buenos."

"Siempre somos buenos."

"Sí, lo somos."

"La posibilidad, de cuánto estamos hablando." Pregunto Ari.

"¿Del uno al diez?" el rizado hizo un sonido en afirmación. "Veinte."

.

.

.

Vivieron una vida larga, fueron buenos, fueron felices y tuvieron un par de hijos. Ambos recuerdan la emoción que tenían cuando le concedieron la adopción de unos mellizos, crecieron y fueron buenos hijos, se casaron y el rizado y el castaño fueron abuelos.

La vida que Temo vivió al lado del rizado en la tierra era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido. Enamorarse, crecer, vivir fue la mejor parte de haber caído.

El día en que ambos estaban listos para partir, se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que habías amado cada momento que compartieron juntos, y lo felices que habían sido ahí abajo. Se miraron a los ojos un par de minutos y después los cerraron, para no volver abrirlos ahí en la tierra.

Cuando Temo abrió sus ojos nuevamente, estaba de vuelta en las paredes blancas que lo acompañaron hace muchos años atrás, por décadas. Miro al girasol cerrado que se encontraba a su costado y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el rizado naciera nuevamente.

Un chico ojos verdes se estampo a su espalda y su risa se atoro en su garganta, Diego estaba llorando junto a él, aunque el ojiverde lo negara después.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

"Así que querías que muriera." Rio el castaño

"Algo así" rio entre llanto Diego "pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí."

"Yo también."

Ambos vieron nacer nuevamente al rizado y Temo lo miro lleno de amor.

"Bienvenido al cielo, Ari."

Aristóteles miro a su esposo convertido nuevamente en un adolescente, justamente como lo había conocido. Se miró sus manos y se dio cuenta que eran jóvenes, no había ninguna arruga en ellas.

"Mi ángel somos adolescentes nuevamente." El castaño rio

"Si, bueno. Cuando te dije que salvarte había tenido sus recompensas... digamos que creí que no querrías verte más viejo que tu madre..."

"Verme más viejo que mi ma..." el castaño asintió e indico que volteara a sus espaldas. "¡Mamá!"

El castaño miro como su esposo se hundía en un abrazo fuerte con su madre... miro a Gabriel de la mano de una Dani feliz... y expandió sus alas para ir hacia ellos.

"Hola Gabriel, hola Dani." El castaño los abrazo fuertemente a ambos.

"Bienvenido nuevamente, Temo" respondió Gabriel.

"Gracias Gabo."

"Siempre supe que tenías algo..." dijo Daniela tomando su barba "angelical."

"Me lo dijiste."

"Lo hice, fue bueno conocerte abajo."

"Lo fue."

El castaño se abrazó nuevamente a ellos y después Diego se les unió...

"Oye Temo..."

"¿Qué paso Diego?"

"Conocí a alguien."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, el llego unos dos años después de tu caída, se llama Mateo..."

"Me da mucho gusto por ti, Diego. Te lo mereces"

"Lo hago"

"Por supuesto que lo haces."

El rizado regreso del brazo de su madre y solamente la soltó para abrazar a sus primos y llorar un poquito sobre sus hombros.

"Creo que todos estamos felices y juntos." Dijo Dani después de unos segundos.

"¿Dónde está Eduardo?" pregunto de repente el rizado.

"No lo sé, supe que nació por aquí hace unos quince años, pero nunca lo he visto." Respondió con una sonrisa Polita. "Sé que a veces no todos se reencuentran"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Temo "pero eso se puede arreglar."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el rizado

"Temo tiene una especie de poder para encontrar a las personas..." respondió sonriendo Diego y Gabriel asintió.

"¿Nunca trataste de buscar a tu familia, mi ángel?" pregunto Ari.

"No lo intenté" dijo simplemente "mi familia no eran buenas personas, ellos no están por aquí. Aunque en realidad, mi hermano mayor estuvo un tiempo, pero cayó por avaricia."

"Oh."

El castaño negó con una sonrisa restándole importancia y expandió sus alas y se elevó. Cerro sus ojos por varios minutos mientras su familia lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, después despareció volando rápidamente.

Voló alrededor de una hora buscando entre los ángeles, hasta que lo vio. Sentado mirando el baile de los ángeles pequeños. Los niños que nunca llegaron a crecer, los más inocentes de todos.

"Disfrutando el ambiente."

"¡Temo!" exclamo Eduardo al verlo y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

"Hola suegrito dos punto cero."

"Es bueno verte con tus alas nuevamente." Respondió sonriendo.

"Que tú... ¿Qué?"

"Cuando llegaste a casa te vi, quiero decir, ustedes estaban dormidos y Ari parecía haber llorado mucho porque tenía los ojos muy hinchados. Tus alas de repente de desplegaron y lo envolvieron tratando de protegerlo."

"Yo... no me di cuenta, ni siquiera lo supe nunca."

Eduardo rio.

"No, supongo que no. Pero sé que hiciste feliz a Ari..."

"Y él a mi"

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora es momento que te reencuentres con el amor de tu vida"

Ambos expandieron sus alas y volaron uno al lado del otro mientras jugaban, tardaron un poco más de una hora y cuarto por los juegos que iban haciendo mientras volaban.

"Ahí está, Edu" Sonrió el castaño disminuyendo la velocidad "es momento de el reencuentro."

"Antes de que nos vean" dijo el ex abogado "¿Cuan feo me veo justo ahora?"

El castaño rompió en una carcajada y no dijo nada solo engancho su brazo con el de Eduardo y los bajo a ambos cerca de donde su familia se encontraba.

"Volví." Dijo acercándose a su esposo. "Hola mi amor"

"Te tardaste" dijo el rizado dejando un beso en su mejilla "¿Dónde estabas, de cualquier forma?"

El castaño no respondió, pero indico que voltearan.

Amapola fue la primera en correr a los brazos de Eduardo, después Ari.

"Ahora si estamos todos"

"Por ahora" respondió Dani.

"Mamá" dijo Ari

"Si mi amor" respondió Polita del brazo de Eduardo.

"Tenemos dos hijos" dijo el rizado entrelazando sus dedos con los del castaño. "Cuando los conozcas los amaras."

"Yo sé que si" respondió sonriendo "porque son tus hijos y los de Temo. Y ustedes son unas grandes personas..."

Esa tarde, en la puesta del sol, Temo y Ari fueron a la nube más baja para mirar a sus hijos, sus hijos siendo unidos y queriéndose, haciendo lo mejor para sus propios hijos.

"Oye mi ángel" dijo Ari mirando al castaño.

"Dime"

"¿Qué fue lo mejor que te pasó?"

"Mmm" murmuro pensando "haber caído" sonrió mirándolo con sus ojitos café llenos de amor "¿y a ti?"

"Que cayeras por mí, literalmente"


End file.
